


Pieces

by Fcknziam



Series: Pieces [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, F/M, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fcknziam/pseuds/Fcknziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mackinze's just another 20 something uni student with the usual self loathing tendencies who meets a brooding boy from Bradford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only Trouble From Here

“Kenzie, get up!”

I can here Megan tapping her foot from her spot on the other side of the room on my door.

“Kenzie seriously get up!” she yells again.

 “Ugh…go away…” I mumble into the pillows.

I hear her about to start at me again, but I quickly lift up chuckingone of my pillows in her direction across the room, instantly regretting my sudden movement as the already swaying room begins to spin.

“Ow!” I hear her huff out of the room slamming the door, slamming the door behind her, certainly not helping my already splitting headache.

After a few minutes of staring at my wall with no hope of going back to sleep, I decide to get out of bed and get something to eat. I stumble my way through my room, made messy through my drunken attempt to get ready for bed last night. I finally make my way down the small hallway to the kitchen with squinted eyes, too sensitive for the light. When I make my way around the corner I catch sight of Louis in a SCCsoccer teamhoodie, getting some orange juice out of the fridge. I know _“we are all adults here”,_ and I genuinely don’t mind that he spends the night. But in the beginning it was a bit odd to find Louis in our apartment in the mornings, sometimes half dressed, making breakfast, and handing me cereal, especially since he was my friend before he wasMegan’s boyfriend. But I don’t mind so much, they keep PDA to a minimum around me, and aside from a few ‘locked’ door mishaps, as long as it stays that way everyone’s happy.

“Oh, she’s alive!” he booms giving me a smile.

“Please.” I whisper, cringing at his volume.

I walk around the counter into the small kitchenette of the apartment, squeezing past Louis, reaching into the cabinet for a glass and that all too familiar bottle of ibeprophine. I fumble with the top for a moment, much too Louis amusement, before I finally got it open tossing back a few pills, and filling my glass. I see Louis in the corner of my eye shaking his head, with a devious grin on his face.

“What?” I question.

“On a school night?…tiss, tiss.” He scolds clicking his tongue.

“Shut up.” I smile, giving him a light laugh.

 “Why are you here so early anyway? Don’t you have a place of your own?” I ask raising an eyebrow. I walk over to the other side of the counter, sitting in one of the barstools across from Louis.

“It’s 12:30 in the afternoon!” He laughs shaking my head.

“Oh.” I give a nonchalant shrug, and a roll of my eyes. _Whatever, it was a long night_.

“Don’t worry…you needed it though. When we got home you were passed out on your floor. Are you that much of a lazy ass?...” He mocks turning the bag of chips he was snacking on towards me, but I put my head in my arms on the counter instead.

“Look who decided who decided to join the world of the living!” Megan beams into the room, with her usual ray of sunshit…sunshine.

“Could you _please_ stop yelling?” I groan, not bothering to look up from the counter. So what if I was being a bit dramtic, she woke me up so I’m going to milk this for all its worth. She joins me on the other barstool, and I hear her reach into the bag of chips, and shoving a few in her mouth.

“Don’t you have a class today?” she muffles through the chips in her mouth.

For the first time all morning…afternoon I finally shoot my eyes open and look up at the two of them.

“What day is it?”

“Friday.” They say in unison

“Oh shit. Yeah, whatever.” I huff, shrugging my shoulders, running a hand through the mop of hair on my head.

The semester just started not even a month ago, and I’m already behind on several assignments, and skipping classes. I am in my second year, so I’m not as worried or stressed.  And college has been nothing like I had expected, aside from the parties. Even those aren’t up to par, but there’s booze and plenty of guys willing to sleep with me, so it’ll do. I wouldn’t say that I have completely given up on actually doing work, but I have become accustomed to last minute assignments, and early morning cram sessions. I use to be worried about deadlines and grades, not extremely studious just more than now. But life happens.

“Well speaking of Friday, do you wanna go to the bonfire tonight?”Megan chirped next to me.

“What?”

“You know the school bonfire thing?” she smiles.

I know exactly what she’s talking about. I’m just trying to delay my “no” for her sake. It’s not actually a school sanctioned event, there was actually a really strict ban on it until a few years ago, last year actually now that I think about it. But before that, the school just sort of looked the other way. It’s organized by some of the fraternities on campus to kick off the year and the football season. The new pledges are there, doing something humiliating, all the athletes from all the sports teams go and then the football captain makes a some Alfa male speech about how much ass their gonna kick this year followed by the howling of his pack. Thiers music, lots of booze and sometimes food. It’s an excuse for a whole bunch of college students to get drunk in the woods is what it is, which I don’t have a problem with, it’s probably not that bad actually, but I would just rather nurse this hangover the rest of the weekend, without all the noise and booze.

“And since when do we have school spirit?” I laugh.

It’s true. My group of friends we really didn’t go to ‘school’ things. We went to a basketball game once, but we didn’t watch, just talked to each other mocking the coaches who got all to enthusiastic about a wrong call by one of the refs. We usually hung out at someone apartment, usually ended up being Louis’ and the boys seeing as Megan and I’s was too small for everyone to fit comfortably. We play stupid games we’d make up that usually involved beer. Or go out to eat, then we had our weekly bowling nights. It was simple but we didn’t mind, it was fun for us.

“Excuse me. I’ll have you know that I have tons of school spirit.” Louis scoffed in mock defense.

“Yeah, I don’t think you playing for our shitty soccer team counts as school spirit.” I smirk making Megan stifle a giggle.

“We are not that bad. We have district championships.” He reasons.

“That the _school_ got in ’98 and ‘02.” I laugh with Jessica.

“Would you two stop!” he smiled, throwing some chips at the two of us.

“Besides I have to go, and I’m not suffering alone so you have no choice.” He grinned popping another chip in his mouth, leaning against the counter.

“It’s not like that and you know that. You don’t _have_ to go.”

“Yes but _we want_ to go, which means you have to, otherwise I’ll be stuck with the boys all night. Please.” Megan pleads, pouting out her bottom lip.

 “You got the boys to agree to this?” I’m suprised. And now I know that means I’m trapped into going.

“Yep. Harry and Zayn are going. And you know this is Niall’s kind of thing anyway and he...” Louis’ keeps explain about something but I stop listening after I heard his name, concentrating on not making one of my famous give away faces. _Zayn_ …

Me and Zayn had… or have a history. Well not _history_ history that’s….ewww no. Just history. When Niall first introduced me to him last year, for some reason unknown to me, he’d just decided that I am ‘unworthy’ of his presences. I’ve tried to be friendly, then bitchy, but now we are cordial I guess. He’s just so arrogant and selfish and no matter how hard I try to make conversation, to break the obvious tension, he just ignores me, or he says some smart ass comment knowing it’ll push my buttons. But he’s not always rude, most of the time he’s just sort of indifferent. Which is worse, because I’d rather him be a complete dick all the time, so I have a reason to hate him. I still do but it’s just not as justified. Maybe “hate” is too strong of a word, but I am not exactly his biggest fan.  I know Niall and him have been friends for years, so he can’t be a bad guy, but I still don’t like him. It’s ridiculous because we share a friend in Niall and everyone really, we see each other almost every day but, we can’t go out as a group without everyone making a teen drama of us being in the same room together.

 “Don’t be like that.” Louis frowns tilting his head to the side, like a convincing parent.

“I’m not being like anything.” I defend, raising my voice slightly.

“He doesn’t hate you he’s just…. weird… I don’t know?” he’s trying to help but he’s not.

“Louis I really don’t care.” I say giving a roll of my eyes.

“Well,we know that’s not true.” Meagan says slightly under her breathe next to me.

“Megan!” I snap at her narrowing my eyes.

This is what I mean. I honestly and truly do not care, maybe I did a year ago but now I’ve given up on understanding him. All I want is for us to ‘get along’ so that this conversation doesn’t need to happen every time we go somewhere. I’m a big girl, I can handle someone not liking me. And if it’s someone like him, well he is certainly not worth my time, energy, or my anger.

“What? The two of you can barely go two minutes without –“She starts to go on about something that I’ve heard about a thousand times come from everyone before I cut her off.

“Can we get off of this please?” I snap back at her.

“Well like I said everyone is going so it fine.” Louis said taking a sip from his orange juice.

“Louis, you don’t need to bargain with me. I’ll just go.” I say rolling my eyes, for about the hundredth time this afternoon.

I was just trying to make a point but I didn’t realize what I had actually just agreed to, until I heard a high squeal next to me followed by Megan’s arms swing around my shoulders, squeezing me tight.

“Ow.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she squeals into my ear.

“It’s not that big of a deal calm down.” I laugh.

I laugh but I’m regretting this already. I really do just want to stay home this weekend, relax. And if I can avoid that damned broody stare of Zayn’s than I would love to do that but here I am trapped.

“What time does thing start anyway?” I ask Louis prying Megan’s arms off of me.

“Around when it gets dark, but the fun stuff doesn’t start till 10.” He’s really trying to play this up, but I’m not interested.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this. Alright.” I say stealing the bag of chips off the counter, getting up from my spot at the counter.

 “Now if you would excuse me, I will be in my room taking a very long nap, before tonight’s festivities.” I say playfully rolling my eyes dipping my hand in the bag and putting a few chips in my mouth. I make my way back to my room, shutting the door behind me. I’m not going to be that miserable bitch that ruins everyone’s time because that’s not me. I’m not exactly happy about this, but I’ll keep my mouth shut. Or at least I’ll try. If I stay with Megan and the boys, then I’ll be fine. I would rather stay at the apartment, but if this is what we’re doing tonight I guess I have no choice. I flop on my bed throwing the covers over my head, in hopes of getting some peace before a loud night in the backwoods of South Carolina.


	2. Pros vs. Cons

 I wake up and it’s almost 9 so I figured I’d hop in the shower and at least try and look presentable. I didn’t want to go, but I didn’t want to look like shit either. I got in  and the water was nice and warm so I decided to go for it and wash my hair while I was at it. Truthfully, I was just stalling, but once my fingers went all pruney, I figured I stalled long enough. I grabbed my towel off the counter wrapping it around my body before quickly scurrying across the small hall to my room to get ready, closing the door behind me. I plugged my phone into my speakers to finish the song I had been listening to in the shower, trying to distract myself. Just as I let my towel drop, as my front door comes swinging open.

“Jesus Megan! What is wrong-“

“Kenzie?! You aren’t ready?” She whines eyeing me up and down in the towel I was lucky to get off the ground quick enough.

“Obviously. Relax I’ll be ready in a minute.” I say looking around the room for my brush.

“Kenzie we’re going to be late.” She pouts again grossing her arms.

“Megan it’s bonfire. I’ll only be a few more minutes, we’ll be there.” I reason with her but she doesn’t budge.

“But everyone’s already driving, it’s like 30 minutes away.” She complains, while watching me tear apart my room trying to find my hair brush that seems to go missing every time I need it.

 Megan really took things like this too seriously. Not just school events, which she took a particularly serious, but ‘friend bonding’  things in general. She’s the reason we end up going out and doing normal things, I’m the reason one of us ends up with their head in a toilet. And much to her annoyance no one was paying attention, expect Louis for her sake. She is the planner, and every time we go out she made sure everyone was on time, and followed the rules, despite everyone else complete lack of shits to give. But no one ever said anything to her about it, it was just her personality, and quite frankly we needed it, we were a bunch of twelve year olds with the recourses of twenty year olds.

“There you are, you little fucker!” I found my brush somehow wedged between my bed and side table, “Look Megan, we will be there. Why don’t you just go ahead of me, and I’ll drive down and meet you, and the guys later alright?” I suggest running my brush through the knots.

She looks at my unfinished state for a second, a little conflicted.

“Fine.” She agreed with an exhausted sigh, turning back towards the living room mumbling something to Louis.

I hear her shuffling around the living room gathering last minute things and her keys, and open the door.

“Alright I’ll meet you there then.” She calls from the door.

As I hear the door shut behind her, I sit on the edge of my bed, thinking about skipping altogether .I really don’t want to do this, and although I’m not a baby, I would much rather avoid Zayn than try and force a conversation that will in turn be deflected, followed by him opening his big mouth, me getting pissed off and maybe or maybe not causing a scene. Its predictable, it happens almost every time, and any other day the inevitable wouldn’t bother me this much, but I am exhausted, and avoiding all that just seems simpler. I look over to the pile of books in the corner of my room next to my backpack and think about actually doing some work. It’s a good excuse, I mean I really should get some work done, considering I skipped class today, and Wednesday. But then I already showered….

After making a small pro/cons list in my head, filled with mostly cons I decided it wasn’t worth the head headache, trying to lie to Megan and just drag myself off the bed to finish getting ready. I drop my towel, going back over to my speakers, pressing play on my phone before turning it up as loud as it would go, dancing around my room to the music as I took my sweet time to get ready. I run some leave in conditioner through my hair with my fingers, to keep my natural curls as it air dries. I am entirely too lazy to blow dry it, let alone straighten out the remaining fizziness. I go over to my small closet to try and find something to wear, I don’t have much but it still manage to be impossible for me to decide on something to wear. So instead of trying to make this difficult I go with a pair of dark wash jeans, a white tank and my black vans, with my mint cardigan. I put on my usual few accessories, my small ‘diamond’ studs and my gold tennis bracelet my aunt gave me for graduation. I don’t normally wear make-up, but tonight I decided to go with a little, I already washed my hair, why stop now? Let’s keep this thing going, right? So I put on some brown eyeliner, mascara and a light pink lip gloss. By the time I look at the clock it’s almost 10:30, and decided if I leave now I’d be fashionably late. I take my phone off my speakers, grab my keys and some cash, sticking it in my back pocket. I take one last look in the mirror, making sure my hair had the right curl to frizz ratio before locking the door behind me.

After driving around for almost 20 minutes I’m tempted to turn my car around and going back to the apartment. I vaguely remember Louis mentions the road, and I didn’t think to text Megan to double check, and now she’s probably not even looking at her phone. It’s worth a shot. Just as I’m fumbling with my phone to call her, I begin to see cares lining the side of the road. I let out a sigh, wishing I hadn’t found it, just so I could lay back down, but instead I pull into an open space shut the car off. I take my phone out texting Niall to make sure he was there, not really expecting him to reply, just trying to find a reason for me to turn the car back around and go home.

_*Ni, are you there already?*_

I wait a couple minutes, listening to the muffled music coming from outside through the other side of the woods. Looking up to find a full moon and a sky full of stars, I always liked the woods, the stars seemed so much brighter. In high school I would drive out sometimes and just watch the stars, think. I think too much already I know, but I have a lot on my mind, and not a whole lot of people to talk to, well I didn’t. I’ve got a few more now, but my thoughts aren’t exactly show and tell material. My phone buzzes a few times, I’m relieved to see Niall’s name pop up.

_*YEAH! Get your asssss hereee*_

I laugh at the message, knowing that he’s already having a pretty good time, and feeling a little better knowing that he’s there.  I step out of the car closing the door behind me, shoving the key in my back pocket, following the noise of the crowd and the music further into the woods, a few other people following my lead behind me.

A few crunchy branches, and puddles later, the music finally gets louder and the smell of the smoke thicker. The woods finally give way to a decently sized open field, currently occupied by a few hundred college students, all only slightly intoxicated, it barley being midnight. I look around, impressed with the setup, there are a few pick-up trucks on the outskirts of the fields, their backs open filled with probably half the stock of the small liquor store around the corner. Another truck seems to be where the music is coming from, all doors open with an impressive speaker in the back and a few more on the outside close to it, and then scattered are some kegs, sitting in tubs of ice. I slowly walk through the crowd of people standing on my toes trying to scan the crowd. But all I could see is a whole bunch of frat douchebags with their Greek across their chest and -quite literally- howling. I keep scanning though, in hopes of seeing Niall’s blonde tips, or one of Harry’s ridiculous hats. Instead, I’m met by Zayn’s pompous grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I started probably over a year ago and have been writing off and on ever since. There's something about this that I can't walk away from so I'm just going to post it. No one will read it anyway, but I really love these characters so...here we go, it'll be a wild ride.


End file.
